


Ink

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: BlackArms! Sonic AU, Gen, Tagged for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: So we know that the Black Arms not only destroy planets but can also transmorph them, and we know that they've been trying to recreate the Shadow Project, evidenced by the entire existence for Shadow's little half-brother, Eclipse. What if they came to Mobius to transmorph it again, this time with a new plan.And a new ally.We now has a spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3YMAuvFw9Iz4dQ99jCPzZC?si=ucV7U3oyT2-G25wKwGjs4QLet me know if you have song recs!
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skizzlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skizzlers/gifts).



> So I know I should be working on my other incomplete fics (and schoolwork, rip) BUT I've been sitting on this since June and I couldn't wait to start typing this anymore!
> 
> Also here's a sonic fan-creator server! https://discord.gg/yxdtJPyw6f

Sonic’s lungs burned familiarly, mouth dry and blood rushing through his limbs. His quills were sore as were his knuckles, but he couldn’t stop, not when the invasion refused to end. Not when there were still people in the village screaming in terror. 

On the top of the castle, Bunnie shot into the air, hitting flying Black Arms creatures, felling them out of the sky and Antoine and Sally fought them off from the walls and roof of Castle Acorn, screeching dark creatures digging their claws into brick to spread their chaos across the village. Tails dive-bombed into a Black Arms creature as it makes a swipe for Sonic, yet another creature going to grab him. “There’s too many of them!”

“There’s not enough to be exciting!” Sonic retorted, unable to hide the dryness of his throat. “Come on, we should form up, try to get a solid defense down!” Tails raced up, expecting Sonic to race ahead. But he realized the hedgehog’s infamous footfalls didn’t permeate the air. 

Tails turned back to see Sonic on his back, several yards away from where he had been fighting before. Above him was a creature with familiar yet foreign stripes, someone on GUN’s most wanted list: Eclipse. Sonic kicked out, looking like he’d get a direct fight until a creature jumped on his back, Sonic’s feet unable to get a good enough grip on the ground to run. His arm swung back against the skull of the creature and three more jumped on him. His quills tensed and Eclipse jumped on the back of a flying creature, claws out and grabbing Sonic’s arm in an impossible grip. They flew straight up, Sonic thrashing in the hold of Shadow’s younger brother. 

“Someone follow them!” Sally commanded, Nicole shielding her as Bunnie flew up, but was quickly brought down, a stream of Black Arms following Eclipse - and Sonic. Tails avoided them, weaving in and out of the traffic in the air. His eyes zoned in on the flailing figure of his brother, blue in stark contrast to the orange and red of the flames below. 

“I’m coming, Sonic!” Tails yelled out, dread filling the pit of his stomach as they approached the mothership, an entrance opening for the creatures. He was close - so, so close - when Eclipse turned around, the flying creature’s tentacle whipping Tails out of the sky. 

  
Even as Sonic was pulled into the ship, he called for his brother, watching as the boy fell before the entrance to the ship closed under him. Tails was caught by Bunnie, with only enough time to open his eyes and watch as the mothership sped away, having acquired their  _ true _ target.


	2. Chapter 2

Sally Acorn strode with a purpose towards Freedom Fighter HQ, Bunnie and Antoine in-step behind her, worry etched across their faces. “Mon princess, we should wait. We need time to organize the town again before we can do the organizing of the Freedom Fighters.”

Bunnie spoke up, worry coloring her voice and brow. “He’s right, Sal-gal. We don’t even know if the ship was damaged in the assault. We need to regroup.” Sally slowed to a stop, considering their words. She sighed heavily, shoulders drooping. She turned back towards them, pain in her eyes.

“You’re right. We - we’ll need to help Elias organize rebuilding. And we’ll have to set up some protection for when we can leave.” Sally admitted, adjusting the electro-blades on her wrists. “And Sonic - he’s tough, I’m sure he can handle himself for an hour or so.”

\---

Sonic kicked out, feet meeting nothing. Tentacles and arms grabbed at his limbs, holding him still. He felt cool air hitting his feet, socks and shoes taken from him in a motion too quick even for him.

He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything.  _ Oh Chaos, he couldn’t do anything.  _ There had to be something, there had to be a way to slip out of their grip, had to be a way to escape, had to be a way to fight back, there had to.

As he was shoved into a warm pocket of the ship, suddenly drowsy and tired, his eyelids dropping without his consent, his body relaxed on his own. He knew, even if he couldn’t fight right now, even as he saw the sinister smile of a familiar enemy before his eyes completely closed, the Freedom Fighters would be there any minute to rescue him.

Any second now, he’d be back home.

\---

It was all Tails could do to ask Rotor if they were there yet, legs bouncing from his worry. Sally rubbed her hands together, palms sweating. The ship was quiet except for the whirring of Bunnie and the dropship’s gears. Sally suddenly stood, taking a deep breath. “We’ll have to split up to cover the most ground. We’ll have to take a stealth approach - if one of them sees us, all of them will know almost instantly.”

Rotor nodded from his seat at the helm. “I’ll keep their attention in the skies. That should be some help in avoiding them on the inside.”

\---

Sonic’s muscles screamed, reshaping under his skin that took on a rougher texture and his fur densified. Pain blossomed throughout his body but he couldn’t scream, couldn’t even open his mouth nor his eyes.  _ He definitely couldn’t run either. _

His mind blanked, images running in his mind and fleeting just as quickly.

Why did ‘Tails’ seem so familiar?

\---

Tails flew on his own through suspiciously-empty halls, having expected to keep high and keep quiet. But nearly no-one had shown up. No creatures sniffing around, no heirs running around with a group of flying assistants. 

This couldn’t be a good sign. Not for Sonic, at least.

Tails wasn’t blind, he saw how they swarmed Sonic more than anyone else. He saw that Sonic was the only one they’d taken. He  _ knew _ that Sonic was their target, that was the only explanation. 

But what for?

\---

Bunnie walked through the halls, metallic hand at the ready. She was surprised that she hadn’t come across anyone, carefully avoiding touching the walls that seemed to pulsate as if breathing or it was a heart, thumping against a ribcage. Her ears twitched in heightened alert, but she heard nothing.

Then a terrible thought occurred to her: how didn’t a living ship already know they were aboard?

\---

Sally stood stock-still, horrified by what was before her. It couldn’t be true. 

“They’re not an indicator of whether or not Sonic’s been injured. And they don’t look damaged, so it’s likely there wasn’t a fight for him to be injured in.” Nicole tried to comfort as Sally moved to pick up Sonic’s sneakers from an off-room.

“If there wasn’t a fight, Sonic wouldn’t be Sonic. We have to find him - quickly!”

\---

Rotor’s brow was clenched, ship spinning out of the way of a horde of flying Black Arms creatures. He wouldn’t be able to keep up this game of keep-away up for too much longer. The entrance the team made in the ship was still clear, however, creatures seemingly ignoring it.

Was that a good thing?

\---

Antoine took careful steps forward, hands shaking on the handle of his sword. He’d grown much more courageous since childhood, but even the air itself seemed dedicated to suffocating him in fear. Sweat crossed his brow, falling passed his eye. 

He kept his eyes peeled, sword always pointed forward. 

It’d crossed his mind several times to turn back, to wait until he had a partner before he probed deeper into the ship - but he couldn’t. Not when his friend was potentially down this hall, when his friend needed help.

No matter who may joke about it, Antoine wasn’t stupid. He knew that if Sonic didn’t need help, he’d already be in Knothole by now. So something definitely had to be wrong, or at the very least not right. Perhaps Antoine would get lucky and find Sonic and get him out of the ship without being noticed by the enemy? Probably not, the Freedom Fighters didn’t have that sort of luck.

His ears twitched again.  _ Something is here. _

Slow, gentle padding off feet echoed off the long walls of the hallway.  _ It was behind him.  _ He turned around to face the enemy, as ready to fight as possible. But there was nothing there. And yet the steps continued. Had he misheard the direction of the steps?

They slowed, ever-closer. With a deep sense of impending doom, Antoine realized he was already lost.

The creature was right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture made from pidgeonsonsynthesizers!!! Catch them on   
> [insta](https://www.instagram.com/draconicdeitydesigns/)  
> [tumblr](https://daringdraconicdeity.tumblr.com/)  
> [tumblr again](https://sonicforcesredux.tumblr.com/) for a sonic forces rewrite  
> and [here on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeonsonSynthesizers/pseuds/PidgeonsonSynthesizers)


End file.
